A Cat in Love
by ThatWeirdGirlOverThere
Summary: <html><head></head>'Being a cat, with a really unusual color, isn't as easy as everybody thinks, and mostly if you're in love with a human girl'. AU. One-shot. Based on a song. *Smiles*. Oh, (almost forgot) the characters are quite OOC!</html>


**(A/N: Hi! I'm... uhm, well, me. I won't say my name, so you can choose a name for me, as long as it isn't rude -please, minna, don't be mean with the new girl- This story is based on a song sang by GUMI -The Vocaloid- And it's called Koi Suru Neko wa Kujikenai, if you want to hear/watch it. I know my summary sucks but well, it seems that nobody here is good with summaries -If you are, sorry-. Oh, right, this is a one-shot, I guess everyone knows what that means, *dramatical voice*_It all ends here._**

**Disclamer: No, I do not own Fairy Tail, and now everyone will see why.)**

With silent steps I try to gain her attention, but fail.

She never notices me, and that really pisses me off! She is walking down the street and I meow. She doesn't even look back. Hiding in the bushes isn't helping, though.

Being a cat, with a really unusual color, isn't as easy as everybody thinks, and mostly if you're in love with a human girl. I look down at my left paw, even if it was already cured, I couldn't take off that bandage. I look back at her.

Her white hair and blue eyes are so beautiful, she looks so serious but she is always secretly smiling, and I notice it. She's wearing her usual pink school uniform, and she's heading there. She'll go with her friends, and learn about stuff I'll never know.

I'll admit that every time I saw her with her three friends, I couldn't help but feel jealous. The one with red-hair is the one who pisses me the most, to be honest.

I'm in love, but will my fairy tale ever come true? Probably not. No, wait. I don't want it to end that way!

Dear Mavis, please, please, please, let me borrow your magic. I thought, looking at her crossing the street.

I feel so weird all from sudden...

My tail! It's gone! And also my ears! What happened to my body?! I look down again, I have... hands? And clothes? And... a human body?

'Hi, hi, Happy! My favorite cat! Or may I say Human?' says a blonde girl behind me. I jump.

'W-who nya-are you?!' She grimaces, then smiles and makes a spin.

'I'm Mavis! And I have some things to warn you about!' she says, pointing at me.

'But!'

'No buts! Just listen! I've had granted your wish! But- Ha, I've just said no buts... Well. But, you can't touch anyone, or you'll dissapear! Understood?'

'But, Mavis! How am-nya I supposed t-'

'Shhhh. I'm sorry, Happy, but these days people don't pray to me so much, so I don't have much power, I'm sorry to say this is all I can do for you' she says quickly.

'Well... I guess it's oka-nya, unless I'll be able to tell her about my-nya feelings, and be with her!'

'That's right!' she says, clapping happily 'Stay possitive, Happy!' she says as she dissapears.

I run towards the first glass or mirror I see. And there I am.

I'm a teenager, just like she is. I laugh a little, I have blue hair.'That looks weird' I mumble. And, other people seem to think the same, because lots of girls are staring at me.

I turn around and I smile and wave at them, and suddenly they are as red as the flowers of the bushes I was previously hiding.

I head to her school. I'm outside and I see her sitting in her desk, talking to her friends, in the second floor.

I go inside the school, go upstairs, go to her classroom, and open the door.

'I'm sorry I'm late!' I say, grinning at her, instead of looking at the teacher, who's asking for my name. 'Oh, my name is Felix, but most people call me Happy'

'Okay, Felix, welcome to Fairy Tail high school, sit wherever you want' says the teacher, not even glancing at me.

'Thanks!' I say, sitting one desk behind her. When I passed next to her, I think I saw her cheeks a little bit pink.

A friend of hers stands in front of me, the red-haired, smiling at me. 'So, Happy, what school were you before this one?'

'Uhm, one in another town, I've moved this month cause of my mother's job' I say. I have found out that I'm really good at lying.

'Cool! My name is Lector. And here in front of you is Charlotte, but everyone calls her Charle'

Her name is Charle... 'Hi' she says turning around.

'Hi... I'm Happy' I say.

'Yeah, I heard'

We stay silent for a while until a black-haired guy stands next to us 'I'm Parker. For some weird and long-story reason people call me Panther Lily'

'Okay, Hi Panther Lily!'

'Oh... Where's Frosch?!' says Lector looking at his surroundings.

'In the bathroom' says Charle. I laugh and she stares at me. 'Why are you laughing?'

'Why not?' I say, and Lector joins me, as well as Panther Lily. She smiles.

'I've got a question' says Lector.

'Prr?' I accidently say instead of Uhm?

'Is your hair dyed?' I laugh even louder.

...

It's been some weeks. Charle and the rest and me are very good friends now. But Charle and me are closer, but not as closer as I've wished.

I've been very careful, no one has ever touched me, and so many times people has looked at me strangely. Asking themselves what was my problem.

So, Charle and me are walking home together. (I've didn't tell her about me being homeless, but it doesn't matter) And we stop in a red light.

'Happy...' she says, suddenly finding her shoe-laces interesting.

'Yes, Charle?' I ask, looking at what used to be my left paw, the bandage, and the collar I used to have on my neck are tied there.

She looks at me, I look at her, she gets closer, closer, closer. She closes her eyes, her face red as the other girls when I waved at them. Wait. W-was she going to... Kiss me?!

You can't touch anyone, or you'll dissapear! Mavis voice rings in my head. I step back.

She opens her eyes. Looks at my feet, and then at me. 'I-I'm sorry!' she says as she runs away. The street-light still in green.

And there was a bus coming.

And the bus didn't stop.

I run to Charle and scream her name, the horn of the bus makes her turn to it, and she freezes.

I push her.

Luckily we both come out alive.

'H-happy! You saved me!' she says.

...I pushed her... I... Touched her. My eyes are watering. 'Charle..'

All from sudden, I feel weird.

My tail and my ears are back. My eyes open widely and I run away, a flash of memories running through my mind.

...

Back when I was a kitten, I was sleeping calmly in my usual bushes, when a little mean kid came. He looked at me with a grin on his face and step on my little paw. Really hard.

While I was crying, no one noticing me, she arrived. At first, I have to admit, I didn't trust her, thinking she would hurt me like everyone else did.

But she didn't. She was patient, and waited for me to calm down. She bandaged my hurt paw and put a necklace on my neck. I smile and she did too.

She named me Happy, for my reaction after she did so. She took me to her home, where we would be together.

When we arrived, she knocked the door and her mother answered. Her mother looked at me with a face of disgust, and told her daughter something I couldn't understand.

Charle looked at me with teary eyes, and put me back on the ground.

What have I done wrong? Was I too weird? Why wouldn't she let me in?

She enter her home and closed the door. Leaving me outside.

I cried but left, if she didn't want me there, why would I disturb her?

After some years, I saw her again, walking with her new friends, leaving the memory of my existence behind, as a bad week of her wonderful childhood.

...

'I guess it'll be a very lonely goodbye...' I say, looking at myself in the same glass I had before. 'So lonely' I put my bandaged hand against the window when I see her in it's reflection.

'Happy?' she says, but not in the usual way, when she called me to join her at something, or when I got myself distracted, no, this time, it was... Like in the old days, but more sadly.

'Charle' I say, turning around and facing her. She walks towards me and grabs my left hand.

'I... Missed you' she says.

'I love you Charle. See... I never forgot' I say, kissing her left cheek.

She's blushing, but she smiles and kisses me.

We are still holding hands, and I have this tingly feeling on my whole body, I'm dissapearing...

'Bye, Charle'

And I'm gone, and she's left with a white bracelet. My necklace.

...

Charle POV

And he's gone, and the only thing left is his necklace, that he used as a bracelet, that I'll use as a bracelet.

The days turned into weeks, and I had tried to explained that Happy had moved to his old town, and no, I didn't know where it was.

Every day I expected to see him sitting on a branch of the tree outside just by the window. Sitting there, looking at me, smiling.

But he never appeared.

Sometimes I wanted to cry, and I did, but alone, in my bedroom. This was all my fault. If I had insisted to my mother that day, he would be here by my side, meowing, smiling.

At school, Frosch and the rest always tried to cheer me up. Sitting by the window, I always thought to see his blue fur, but it was all product of my mind. I was sure.

I touch his bracelet. I see that it has written in it, 'Happy x Charle' It was my handwriting as a child. I smiled.

'First smile in a month!' says Panther Lily.

I scratch my hair and lean on my left hand, where the bracelet was. 'Yeah, I guess' I say.

'Finally! We were kindda worried, I'm glad you're okay' says Lector.

'Frosch thinks the same!' says Frosch clapping slowly.

We went deep into conversation, and I turn around, to the window, where he's sitting on a tree, smiling. But when I blink, he's gone. I ignore it, and look back at my friends.

_He was there. And he always had been there, only invisible to her eyes. Only invisible to everyone's eyes._


End file.
